


One Crazy Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heart & Soul: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance, Apologies, Back Up, Beaches, Chasing, Day Off, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Karate, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Pickpockets, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Secret Admirer, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Five-O was getting a new member since Catherine had left them for good, Steve & Danny gets to meet her one day without them even knowing, when they have a day off, & see her in action, What do they say to her & about her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my new series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Crazy Day:

*Summary: Five-O was getting a new member since Catherine had left them for good, Steve & Danny gets to meet her one day without them even knowing, when they have a day off, & see her in action, What do they say to her & about her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my new series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were enjoying their day off, & they were having fun surfing, at their favorite spot, when it was time to go get some lunch at their favorite spot, They saw a pickpocket near their stuff, that they had set against a wall, "Hey, Asshole !", Danny exclaimed, as he sprung out of the water, The Seal was right at his side, grabbed their pistols, & badges, as they went after the offender, & they are gonna teach him a lesson, & get him into police custody.

 

"Steven, He has my gold ID Bracelet, that Charlie & Grace had custom made for me, The one from Father's Day, & the keys to the camaro, we got to stop him !", as they were keeping up with him, The Five-O Commander felt for his friend, & said, "I know, Danno, We will catch the bastard, Teach him a lesson, & find out what he was thinking as he stole from us", They were keeping up with the pace, Suddenly, They were faced with a woman on roller blades, in cut off shorts, & a bikini top, with flaming red hair, & curves to die for, as she was after the suspect too, but she got to him first, cause she was faster.

 

The least that they could is provide backup for her, & when they got there, she was going hand to hand with him, Martial Arts, & Mixed Martial Arts were being thrown in there, Steve & Danny both winced, as he was thrown into the wall, & she did a spin kick with the clad rollerblade, & he was knocked down, She said in warning tone, "Stay down, Asshole, stay down", He got back up, & lunged at her, she grabbed him by the arm, & she pulled it back, He winced & said exclaiming, "You are breaking my arm, You Bitch !", "I don't break on the first offense, I merely bend, & it's **_Officer_** Bitch to you", as she brings him over to where the heads of Five-O were, as Sgt. Duke Lukela,  & a unit were pulling up.

 

"Now apologize to Commander McGarrett, & Detective Williams here", The Criminal spat out, "Fuck you, I **_ain't_** doing shit", She pulled on the straining arm, "Ow, Okay, I am sorry Commander McGarrett,  & Detective Williams !", he said exclaiming, & squealing like a girl. "Very Nice, Thank you", Steve said with a smirk, & the blond said with a smile, "We will forgive, But we won't forget", As Duke came up to them, "Hey, Lieutenant McClain, I heard your rollerblading was cut short, & your day off was ruined, Sorry to hear that", The Sgt. said, as he took a hold of the suspect.

 

"It's not ruined, Sgt., Just put on hold for the minute, Please take this piece of shit out of here, He tried to jack Commander McGarrett, & Detective Williams, Duke said to the criminal, "The Criminal Element sure do get stupid every year, But, Brother, You take the cake, You picked the wrong two cops to steal from", as he brought him over to the unit, & arrested him, They took him into custody with Duke following behind, The Redhead turned to give her full attention to Steve & Danny, The Seal & Loudmouth Detective were speechless on how beautiful she is.

 

"Commander, Detective ?, I believe these belong to you", She tossed the keys single handed to Steve, who caught them the same way, & handed the bracelet back to Danny, "Thank you, Lieutenant", Steve said, suddenly remembering his manners. "Yes, Thank you, You have no idea how this bracelet means to me", A.J. said with a smile, "I got a little one at home, So I do understand, Detective", "It's Danny, Please call me, Danny, & this is Steve", He indicated to the seal.

 

"Then Call me, A.J., It's pleasure to meet you, & put a name to the faces, that I heard so much about", as they shook hands, "All good, I hope", Steve said with a smile, "Definitely", The Lieutenant said with a nod of her head, "By the way, That was an impressive a ray of martial arts, Babe, I won't be stupid to mess with you", "Me neither", The Five-O Commander said with nod of his head in agreement, A.J. said with a smile, "I have been taking Karate, & other forms of the arts, since I was 5 years old, & study the most impressive ones, since I graduated the Academy, & mixed it up a bit since", She took a look at her watch, "Ohhh, I am late, If you would excuse me", & she skated off to her desired destination. Steve & Danny were walking back to their stuff, so they can get it, & get into the camaro, & leave to meet Kono & Chin.

 

"She sure is a spitfire, & can be useful on the team", Steve said, Danny said distractingly, "Yeah, She can be", as he thought about their encounter with her, & said thinking to himself, "I hope I will see her again", & once they got to the camaro, after they got the stuff together, & put in the car, The Blond has no idea that he is about to get his wish, cause in a couple of days, they are gonna meet Governor Denning for a meeting, & they are wondering what's it gonna be about, Danny shut that part of his mind, & focused on the fire redhead, that they had the pleasure of meeting, & encountering.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
